rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Imector
Imector is the name of the pairing between Héctor Rivera and Imelda Rivera from Coco. Though not a widely popular ship, it does have several fans among those who prefer the movie alone. Relationship Overview In life, Imelda and Héctor fell in love with the music they played and filled their home, Héctor would play guitar while Imelda sang. Around the time they had their daughter, Coco, Imelda wanted to settle down and plant their roots, Héctor however chose to follow his dream of playing his music to the world and left his family with his partner and friend, Ernesto de la Cruz. During their trip Héctor felt homesick and felt that it was about time that he headed home to his wife and child, Ernesto however needed his friend's songs and poisoned Héctor so he could get a hold of his song book and guitar, what was a gift to Héctor from Imelda. Since Imelda was unaware of Héctor's death through the long years without him in their lives, she began to believe that her husband had abandon them; so to save herself from pain she ban music from her family's life and opened their family shoemaking business. When Imelda's soul came to the Land of the Dead, she refused to see or speak to Héctor as she was still angry at him for leaving her to raise Coco on her own. That was until their great-great-grandson, Miguel Rivera reviled the truth of Héctor's death to Imelda and how his murder and dying before her was the reason why he didn't come back to them. While Imelda was still mad at Héctor for choosing his dream over her and Coco, in the first place, she agrees to help him and Miguel to retrieve Héctor's photo from Ernesto so he can see their daughter. As Imelda bumped into Ernesto, Héctor heard her saying that he is the love of her life while she used her shoe to wreck Ernesto across his face as payback for killing him, as it was proof that she still loves him. Even reliving a moment of her singing while Héctor plays brought them closer together, again. By the next Dia de los Muertos, the two have reconnected as Héctor is finally welcomed back into the clan. Héctor and Imelda share a kiss before reuniting with Coco and later danced together while visiting their living relatives in the Land of the Living. Popular AUs *Modern AU *Book of Life AU *Dance Academy AU *Genderbend AU *Lady and the Tramp AU *Sci-Fi AU *Robot AU *WALL-E AU *Tim Burton AU *Corpse Bride AU *My Little Pony AU Known Examples Fanfiction Note: Please only add examples that are part of the RotBTD fandom Mockup Art hector_and_imelda_by_antonioalexishuerta-dbrhzca.jpg 1b2cc959d1c062855c89e8e02d2589db.png Coco-disneyscreencaps_com-9771.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_2519.jpg Coco_2017_Screenshot_2839.jpg Hector_and_imelda_.jpg GIFs tumblr_p16dfxe33F1w4v2qno1_1280.gif tumblr_p16dfxe33F1w4v2qno2_1280.gif tumblr_p45ynlgYmN1wi4msyo2_540.gif Fanart 24e2831c898785047f141840e8991e47.jpg 0310511280.jpg hector_and_imelda_by_pamjoke-dbuto40.jpg imelda_y_hector_by_claudialuxx-dbv82p0.jpg hector_and_imelda_by_pamjoke-dbujzmp.jpg best_couple_ever_by_antoniorenteria-dbtpi0m.jpg hector_and_imelda_by_matutemissy-dbunkpm.jpg imelda_and_hector_by_matutemissy-dbvrtte.jpg together_again_by_quite_witty-dbvh97k.png tumblr_p1ku09inLZ1w3yvyjo1_1280.jpg tumblr_p1fi4gd2Ka1u6iando1_1280.png tumblr_p1f1djlqvc1ulfvc4o1_1280.jpg tumblr_p1aozdA2Hm1sd0wgro1_500.png 17815711280.jpg no_dejare_de_quererte_by_tomeart-dbz1uqy.jpg hector_and_imelda_gender_bender_by_twinscomics-dc1cncx.jpg tumblr_p283k70AnZ1ubwk5go1_500.png tumblr_p129ol6w731rqq3g7o1_500.png tumblr_p4ocpyK9El1w5t6wro1_1280.jpg tumblr_p4meauBgyQ1w5t6wro1_1280.jpg tumblr_p4deotK3Gf1w5t6wro1_1280.jpg staged_couple_by_summershe_wolf-dc2gco4.jpg tumblr_p5v20masfW1rdvaj1o1_1280.jpg tumblr_p5v20masfW1rdvaj1o2_1280.jpg Tumblr p1jttbEKRd1vrt8mno3 1280.jpg Tumblr p1jttbEKRd1vrt8mno1 1280.jpg La llorona by nevuela-dbx6218.jpg 6a1a0f4e984bd08f455c9b88fa3ebe8d.jpg 9b4e09984d1326a8cd305b1d6c44c048.jpg tumblr_p1dzuc45Pg1rjtsneo1_1280.png tumblr_p1rtnvuw0t1qegyh3o2_1280.png tumblr_p07zyiIVlb1tp4a5no1_1280.jpg tumblr_p2t7lbtMBH1svv3tdo2_1280.jpg tumblr_p2t7lbtMBH1svv3tdo1_1280.jpg hector_el_zoro_by_danielaurista-dc8h2uv.jpg tumblr_p3wjjjWDxA1vqll6ro1_1280.jpg Coco Corpse Bride AU.jpg Coco Corpse Bride AU 2.jpg coco_hector_x_imelda_by_twinscomics-dc0ryru.jpg 39d76df6500b890ae189771f3eeaea17.jpg amor_de_mi_vida_(coco_-_hector_x_imelda)_by_faitheverlasting-dc5g7um.png high_rank_riveras_by_summershe_wolf-dchjk49.jpg before_humble_beginnings_by_summershe_wolf-dcpmrst.jpg DUBY5N_XcAAhnFR.jpg Tumblr p2e8272p8u1vnxcylo2 1280.png|link=https://ilaleveque.tumblr.com/post/169578496777/hiiii-how-you-doing-eugene-fitzherbert another_year,_another_song_by_summershe_wolf_dcvufc1-fullview.jpg e77300afc3a8c2ecda3261257ae5e56b.jpg Videos *Coco~ (Héctor x Imelda)❤ by Sky Siari MusicTM Category:Pairings Category:Coco Category:Pairings for Hector Category:Pairings for Imelda